Return to the Future
by taigen19
Summary: Seven years ago Harry, Voldemort and three others disappeared due to an unknown spell. Harry left behind a half formed relationship with Severus Snape and a two year old son. What will happen when he returns? Au 5th year on. Slash HPSS, MPreg and DMHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just play with them!

Summery: Seven years ago Harry, Voldemort and three others disappeared due to an unknown spell. Harry left behind a half formed relationship with Severus Snape and a two year old son. What will happen when he returns?

A/N

Ok so just to help you all out a bit, It's an AU as of the end of the fifth book. Sirius is still alive! Harry disappeared at the age of nineteen. This does have SSHP and DMHG so if you dislike the pairings I wouldn't bother reading on! It also has mentions of Male pregnancy, however it was an unplanned effect of a spell and a little unusual.

Have fun ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermoine Malfoy risked a glance at her husbands cool expression in the crowd. He caught it and raised an enquiring eyebrow at her. She shook her head in a tiny movement that no-one really caught.

Apart from Draco.

Every year they did this, the ministry demanded it as the ultimate way of showing that he who must not be named was gone for good.

Along with Harry and three others almost seven years ago now.

At her side she heard Ron let out a small frustrated sigh. All of them hated it, the only reason they did it was as part of an agreement to have access to the department of ministries.

Not one single member of the order doubted that it was the last they had heard of Harry Potter and Voldemort. They needed those damned resources in order to discover exactly what had happened back then, because absolutely no-one knew. The only two people that had come out of the underground passages before the explosion were Albus Dumbledore and Harry's two year old son. Albus had turned to go back for Harry but then there was a magical blast that had landed the old man in a coma for weeks, his memory of that day was hazy even now and his health had never quite been the same.

"This is ridiculous" Severus muttered.

"Five more minutes" Remus Lupin replied stonily.

Hermoine glanced along the group. Nevile Longbottom stood without expression, Ginny with her arms folded. Sirius Black had attended the proceedings once and once only before the ministry had decided that it was more trouble than it was worth. Dumbledore managed to avoid it also, claiming that Hogwarts needed its headmaster on the celebratory day to ensure that there were no great mishaps. In truth the ministry seemed rather happy to distance him from the proceedings. There were a few others that had been noted aurors during that time also, Kingsley Shakelbolt being the only one that she really recognised even after all these years.

Suddenly a cheer erupted from the crowd and those on the stage behind the speakers glanced at each other in barely disguised relief. It was over, not until next year would another of these take place.

They left the stage and most filed into the pub that Ginny Weasly owned. The family all seemed to help out around the place. It was rather odd to see it empty of all but them as the place had become something of a tourist attraction.

Ron wandered behind the bar to pull some butter-beers then at a glance at most people's faces grabbed a large bottle of fire-whiskey and muggle vodka.

Without a word Severus poured himself a firewhiskey, downed it and then repeated the process. Remus sat staring moodily into his butterbeer when it was brought over, while Ron and she just sat.

The door opened quietly and Draco walked in with Tonks. There was a slight acknowledgement from the others around the table. Hermoine herself did a half hearted wave.

Ron carefully poured them all out a drink for them all and then raised his in a mock salute. "Here's to the best part of this bloody tradition"

She saw Draco open his mouth to say something and shook her head. It wasn't exactly the best day for the slightly harsh banter that Draco and Ron usually engaged in.

The rest all nodded and knocked their drinks back.

Ginny and Nevile came in a while later, their budding relationship still new to them all. About half an hour later Sirius skulked in, already smelling of alcohol. Hermoine watched him carefully from hooded eyes, Sirius' drinking was something that they had all tried to address over the years and had all slowly given up on.

"How's litte'un?"

"Alex?" Hermoine asked.

Sirius nodded then seemed to remember that it was a bit rude not to ask about her own children also, "And your two"

Hermoine risked a glance at Severus who she could tell was listening but pretending not too. The two men seemed to have decided that politely ignoring each other was the only way they could get along.

"Alex is fine, likely giving Lucius and Narcissa a heart attack" she smiled gently, "He certainly had Harry's curiosity!"

A ghost of a smile whispered across Sirius' face.

"And my two are likely helping him, though I swear Eve is the worst of them all."

Sirius nodded and went back to his drink. Hermoine smiled slightly as she thought of the boy who was a nephew to her in everything but blood. She and Ron had been named godparents and both of them kept a close interest in Alex.

A pale hand closed over hers and she looked at Draco with a smile. There was that look in his eyes again. "I'm fine" she whispered. She watched as Draco searched her face and then nodded gently.

"Who's got good stories" Ginny suddenly asked, "This is getting way too depressing."

Hermoine tilted her head slightly, not sure what had brought up the memory. "I have one"

"_Harry?"_

_The dark haired teen glanced over at Hermoine, a spell book open in one hand a bag of crisps precariously balancing in his lap and his other hand halfway down the packet,_

"_Mm" he nodded and swallowed quickly. "What's up?"_

_Hermoine glanced around, she wasn't hugely surprised to have finally found Harry in the room of requirement. After Dumbledore's army last year had failed and Snape had caught them leaving the castle no-one really used it any more. Well almost no-one. But it was perfect to get away from the crowd in the common room._

"_Can you make sure that no-one else can get in?"_

_Harry nodded and closed his eyes. As the first person in the room would respond to his needs. _

"_Think we're good"_

_Hermoine nodded. "Harry, I have something that we should discuss"._

_Harry nodded twisting around so that he was properly facing her, "You want me to get Ron?"_

_Hermoine shook her head, "One of you at a time I think and your the more..." she paused, "Level headed."_

_Harry nodded, "Ok"._

_Hermoine fiddled with her shirt button for a few seconds. "I...this is hard to tell you.."_

_Harry nodded and reached for another crisp. "Wouldn't have anything to do with you and Malfoy soiling my special hideaway would it?"_

_Hermoine's jaw dropped as she stared at Harry and the nonchalant manner that he has dismissed her now second biggest secret. "How...?" she whispered._

_He looked at her and grinned, "Ron and I were having a..."he paused "Uh...disagreement and we saw you two leaving." He leaned back, "It was about six months ago. Haven't seen you two really slip up like that since"_

"_Ron knows?"_

_Harry nodded, "Yeah, we kinda figured you'd tell us in your own time. Or that we needed time to research love potions and the such to find hard evidence to show you that you were mental. Either way" He grinned._

"_Do you think i'm insane?" she asked in a very small voice._

_Harry grinned, "You're Hermoine Granger, you're like the most analytical and anal person I know when it comes to making decisions. I imagine you've come up with more reasons not to be with Malfoy than I ever could" _

_She leant back feeling slightly...disappointed, annoyed? She had thought that there would be more concern, more questioning._

"_Oh well if your fine with it_" she begun, not managing to keep the hurt from her voice._

"_Hermoine" Harry leant forward, "Ron and I were convinced it had to be something other than just you and him liking each other, We researched, Ron and I went to the library without you and really studied hard to find a reason." He paused, almost as though waiting for some congratulation, then seemed to sense that it wasn't coming. "But then over the weeks you seemed more and more happy, more and more confident. Malfoy wasn't such a complete arse and stayed out of our way more..." he smiled "Which thank you for! Hermoine, we saw that it was having a good affect on you and that you were happy." He leant back, "I still think you've got terrible taste but if he makes you happy, and you're sure its...uh...relatively safe go for it"_

_Hermoine smiled, "And Ron?"_

_Harry shrugged, "He's not quite as accepting as me, but he's on his way. At any rate he will still speak to you and will not announce the relationship to the world."_

_She felt an almost physical feeling of relief. And then a small amount of fear. She took a deep breath and decided that she had better say it now or she might never say it at all._

"_I'm also pregnant"_

_Harry seemed to freeze and then double take. "Oh" he said._

_She waited nervously as she watched him think. She thanked god again that she hadn't been the one to tell Draco. Madame Pomfrey at the moment was her hero. As the minutes ticked by she started to feel more and more uncomfortable._

"_How many..." he made some movement towards her stomach._

"_A few weeks" Hermoine said, "We just found out this morning"_

"_We?" Harry questioned._

_Hermoine nodded, "We. Draco and I. He was with me"_

_Harry nodded, "So you're having a baby"_

_She nodded feeling a shy happiness begin to grow in her. "I guess so"_

"_No way to make sure the kids more like you than Malfoy is there? I mean how can I spoil a child like him?" Harry teased._

_Hermoine smiled "I'll try my hardest to produce a mini me"_

_Harry nodded, "It's all I ask for"_

Draco rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. "Well you certainly succeeded with Leo" he muttered.

Ginny had been giggling a little, "Dear Merlin can you imagine if you'd had the conversation with Harry in our fifth year. Everyone would have heard his outraged yells"

Hermoine smiled, "I know, what was worse was he couldn't understand why Ron and I were always a little hesitant to tell him things for the first few months of sixth year"

Remus shook his head, "Out of curiosity Ron do you remember what you and Harry were arguing about?"

Ron looked puzzled and then grinned.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"_Well I think that I should be the first to ask her, you'll always be fine getting girls, you have the whole fame thing" Ron hissed._

_Harry frowned, "Look seriously I just..." he let out a noise of frustration, "I'm not sure if its a good idea for either of us to. I was talking to...er..someone and they said that sometimes when your good friends with a girl you start to think of it as something more cause its an easy option_"_

"_Fine. Then let me have the easy option." Ron interrupted._

"_It could break our group up" Harry pointed out._

_Ron paused, "You think?"_

_Harry nodded, "Besides kissing her and stuff might be weird, I mean she's been like a sister for years_"_

"_And you have just knocked yourself out of this" Ron declared. "You think of her as a sister? And you were thinking about_"_

"_NO" Harry denied, "I just..." for a dew seconds he looked a little trapped, "I just wondered about it that's all" he frowned, "I blame you for this. You brought that drink into the dorms"_

"_What?" Ron yelped, "It was a good bonding session. We talked about stupid stuff and got hammered, it's kind of what we're meant to do" he hesitated, "So you're out of the running"_

"_I was never really in the running"_

"_Now your just saying that so you don't look stupid"_

_Harry rolled his eyes, "Fine i'm out of the running. What about you? Are you gonna risk your friendship with Hermoine?"_

_Ron remained silent for a second as they walked, "You complicate things way too much" he said eventually._

_Harry opened his mouth and saw the door to the room of requirement opening. Out of habit he grabbed Ron and they sprung back behind a wall. _

_Ron peeked around and yet out a yelp. Harry, curious as to what he had seen, peeked around also._

_They ducked back as the Hermoine and Malfoy split from their kiss and separated, Hermoine walking past their hiding spot, her cheeks flushed._

_The two boys sat in silence, Ron's mouth opening and closing in shock and Harry frowning after Hermoine._

"_Right, if I save her from Malfoy's spell d'ya reckon that she might be so grateful that she'd say yes to anything?"_

_Harry scrunched up his face, "That's gross"_

_Ron looked bewildered, "What she'd go out with m...Oh no! I didn't mean that sort of stuff"_

_Harry shook his head, "So you think it's a spell?"_

_Ron tilted his head, "What you think it's a potion, cause if it is me and you are screwed"._

_Harry frowned, "Why the hell would Malfoy date Hermoine and keep quiet about it?" _

_Ron let out a snort, "What you think it's real?" he waited as the silence stretched on and on. "You know what I think you're right. I think Hermoine and me would complicate things"_

_Harry turned to look at Ron slowly with a raised eyebrow, "Yeah ok". Harry sighed, "I was thinking more along the lines that he was trying to get information out of her."_

"_Oh" Ron looked relieved, "Yeah that would make sense." he nodded, "But it's Hermoine. You and me slip up more than she does"_

_Harry glared, "Ok then what's your bright idea?"_

_Ron looked about and then closed his eyes as if in pain. "You know what this means don't you"_

_Harry looked bewildered, "What?"_

"_We're so going to have to look up love things in the library"_

_Harry tilted his head with a wince. "Any way we could get Hermoine to do it you think?"_

Hermoine sat stunned, "You've never told me that" she said after a while.

Draco was rolling his eyes and she could tell he was biting his tongue slightly. Ginny and

Nevile however were both giggling.

"Well" Ron said shifting, "It was embarrassing in high school, then I just sort of forgot about it."

"I remember that conversation"

They all turned to Sirius questioningly.

"Harry came to me for some advice at the end of the summer. About girls." Sirius took a large swig. "Completely missed his point at the time"

Ginny, Neville and Remus all looked at him and started to ask questions about the "talk" that Harry and he had. Soon there was laughter echoing for that side of the table.

"You alright" Draco asked Severus quietly.

The man had stiffened up at Sirius' words and now looked thunderous. It was a testament as to how far he had come when he let out a deep breath and the look slowly disappeared.

But not completely it seemed.

"Black never could deal with anyone different to himself"

The other side of the table had clearly heard him and Sirius slammed his drink down.

"Shut up Snivilus" He hissed, "You have no idea_"

"And neither do you" Severus snarled.

Hermoine and Draco glanced at each other, knowing from experience that as both men had been drinking and because it was this day that neither of them would back down. "We should get going" Hermoine said gently, "Severus will you be joining us?"

The dark eyed man nodded and they all stood up. Ron walked over and wrapped an arm around Hermoine, "You worry about the grumpy bat and i'll take care of the drunken child"

Hermoine smiled, "Thank you" she whispered.

Ron nodded and then turned to Severus, "Monday still good for me to take Alex to the park?"

"Shouldn't have to ask that fucking_" Sirius begun and then Remus grabbed him hissing something at him that no-one else could hear.

Severus nodded his face tight, "That sounds acceptable still Weasley"

Ron's eyes narrowed slightly but he let it go. He and Hermoine exchanged a look, it seemed whenever there was a meeting like this they were constantly playing peace keepers.

Harry had managed to play it so much better Hermoine thought sadly.

The three of them left the pub but Severus continued walking.

"Sev" Draco called using the name that usually made his godfather thunderous. They watched as Severus ignored them and simply walked into another bar, this time very close to Knockturn alley and not exactly the friendliest place.

Draco stared after him, "Stubborn bastard" he muttered.

Hermoine shook her head, "Well done for keeping your temper" she said gently.

Draco shrugged, "I get it way easier than him or mum and dad." He took a deep breath. "Lets go before this day gets any better".

Hermoine nodded and wrapped her arms around her. Together they apparated out.

Severus sat at the bar, wary that Draco would follow him as he had a few times. When there was no hand at his shoulder or elbow at his side he relaxed slightly and knocked back whatever was put in front of him.

Sirius Black had no idea, he thought furiously. He had utterly no clue about his godson, the pair had barely spoken after Alex had been born. He still hadn't been told exactly what had happened, but he had gathered that Alex had almost been captured from Black's stupidity.

Harry had never really forgiven him, nor really ever talked about it. He and Alex had disappeared for a year much to his own displeasure at the situation.

But then circumstances around him, Potter and their son had never been ideal.

_He had been summoned. Everyone looked at him fearfully as he grasped his arm against the stinging pain. _

"_Here" Albus held out a dark stone, "As soon as you get an opportunity you must use this, it will take you to my office_"_

_Severus reeled back slightly, "I wont be able to go back after this"_

_Albus nodded, "I know."_

_There was a long pause._

"_Go for fuck's sake" Black yelled, "They could be killing him as we speak"_

_Any other time he would have retaliated. Instead he left Grimwald place and apparated without a word._

_Severus walked with the others into a circular room, dimly lit with flickering candles. There, in the centre of the room on the floor, was Potter. There were heavy chains around his wrists forcing him to kneel before the only chair in the room._

_They all filed in, quite sneers of amusement, whispered barbs. A few remained silent, one of them being the dark lord himself. While the death eaters all stood in a circle, their quiet mutterings dying down the dark lord continued to circle him, as though Harry were his prey. Finally and seemingly satisfied he sat upon the chair._

"_You will die tonight"_

_The statement was calm and utterly confident in the utter silence that it came from. Severus could see the boy bracing himself, unsure what would come next, but determined to face whatever it was._

"_But first you will benefit my followers"_

_Severus blinked in confusion, he stared at the scene in front of him unsure of how to get Potter out alive. While the Dark Lord was distracted enough that Severus could think clearly without pouring all of his energy into blocking the dark lord it did not mean it would be easy to escape with the boy. As He begun to chant in what could only be Parceltongue, Severus glanced at the boy and slowly started to go through his mind. The boy stiffened but otherwise did nothing to give him away. From the boys mind he could see that it was indeed parceltongue but mixed with something else After a few seconds Potter begun to get the gist of it. The man was to create more power from _

_Harry Potter for his followers. Something about giving life to their magic._

_After a minute or two Severus managed to gain from Potter what Voldemort was planing – Harry was to be the equivalent of a battery charger it seemed. Providing magic for the others. The spell seemed ancient and many parameters seemed to be needed. _

_Severus pulled away slightly, he needed to do something now before this ritual was completed. He just couldn't see anyway of escape at all._

_He glanced at the direction that the they had come from, unable to see the door he knew was there. _

_To his surprise there was a shadowed figure._

_To his further surprise the dark lord made a mistake. Clearly he said something to the shadowed figure in the middle of the ritual. _

_Seconds after both Potter and the Dark Lord froze, both having a much clearer grasp of what had been said and how it would affect the spell. In that moment both the Dark Lord and Potter had _

_almost identical looks of horror on their faces._

_The magic of the spell ripped to life and circled around the death eaters. They all watched as something of some undefinable colour seeped out of Harry and joined the whirlwind mass above them._

_Severus was too surprised at what was happening to think of the link he still had with Potter. It was only when the whirlwind suddenly showed the magical link that he even realised it was still there. Severus allowed himself only a moment of horror before he ran forward attempting to take advantage of the shock in the room. He raised his wand and silently freed the boy from the chains._

_It felt odd as the whirlwind suddenly sped through him and then slammed into the boy on the floor. Potter looked at him wide-eyed, frozen in shock._

_Severus didn't pause one second as he activated the portkey._

_They landed in Dumbledore's office, Harry panting heavily and clearly struggling to understand what the hell had happened._

"_Am I...?" he trailed off. _

"_What was that?" Snape hissed with fury_

_Harry stood up wobbly and started to make his way to the door, hands bracing himself against the wall._

"_Need hospital wing" Harry managed to get out._

"_What did he do?" Snape yelled grabbing the boy and almost throwing him into the chair by the desk._

"_What?" Harry asked dazed._

"_The dark lord. What did he do?" Snape growled pinning the boy to the chair._

_He was convinced that Potter wasn't going to answer, but surprisingly the boy blinked and said in a slow voice"It was meant to give you all my power" _

"_That was not what happened" Snape said barely managing to suppress his annoyance. _

"_He said child" Harry whispered. _

_Snape rolled his eyes. "What did the spell do?" he barked out._

"_I have to see Madame Pomfrey"_

"_After_"_

"_I think it made me...i think I...it made me like Hermoine" _

_Snape's eyes narrowed in confusion and then dawning realisation occurred. For moments there was nothing said or done. Then with a whispered spell Snape created a blue glow in Harry's midsection._

_Harry met Snape's gaze which was completely unreadable._

"_You...have a limited amount of time to abort"_

_Harry's face hardened instantly and with a strength he hadn't realised the boy possessed he stood up and crashed his hand against Severus' face. Then Potter walked out of the office as he rose in stunned amazement. Surely the boy wasn't planning on keeping greasy Severus Snape's child?_

Alexander Potter was a mini devil Lucius Malfoy thought tiredly as they all sat at the meal table. Really the combination of his heritage should have been banned.

How had the mischievous little brat managed to get into the wine cellar? He and Narcissa were convinced that door was locked. It could be a toss up between Potter's bloody magic or Severus' intelligence really.

Thankfully his two grandchildren had stayed out of that. Evelyn had been too busy trying to climb the wall around the gardens and Leo riding along behind her on his broom. Trust that Quidditch obsessed child to find a way around the three feet rule for a child's broom.

Actually in retrospect maybe Potter's offspring was less work than the Malfoy children. At least he had seemed apologetic. Leo had simply been upset that he hadn't thought of the higher wall around the corner.

He cast his gaze at the children who were all displaying their just about acceptable table manners. Alex the oldest with his fine dark hair and green eyes. His face was longer than Potter's but the set of the chin, the eyes and the lip that would purse in utter stubbornness and determination was Potter through and through. Then there was Leo Malfoy whose name still made Lucius want to simultaneously laugh at the memory of how it had come about and cry at the idea of a Malfoy being named for a lion. With his golden hair and eyes he was quite the combination of his parents. He had a thirst for knowledge that Lucius approved of, far more than Draco had at his age. He also had a love for sports muggle and magical. He was a little bit shy and would tend to let the easy natured Alex go first but he wasn't exactly an angel either.

Then there was Evelyn Malfoy who was the most difficult of them all. Her Daddy's little girl she was a bossy little madam. There was absolutely no way that anyone would tell that girl what to do. Lucius smiled into his glass, that little girl would be his revenge upon Draco. She would put him through the ringer exactly as Draco had tried Lucius. Then Draco would see just how hard parenthood really was.

Speaking of the devil the youngest Malfoy couple walked in, both of them looking worn.

"Mummy"

Eve left her place at the table and flung herself at Hermoine. Leo waved from his chair while Alex looked behind them expectantly.

Hermoine shook her head "Papa's sorting out detentions at the moment. He'll come and get you tomorrow."

Ahh their family code for Severus was royally pissed off at something and was currently drowning his sorrows. .

Alex slumped a little looking disappointed. "Did they tell stories about Dad again?"

Hermoine smiled, "Yeah, Uncle Ron came up with a new one. I'll tell it to you later" she paused, "Actually if you all are in bed early perhaps we'll tell it to you all together" she said in a tone that implied it was a little bit against normal rules.

All of them looked excited at the idea, not one of them stopping to realise that while it wasn't common to have bedtime stories with the whole family it wasn't unheard of either. Lucius exchanged an amused look with his wife.

The children ate up and disappeared rather quickly after that. Hermoine trailing after them with a towel and trying to control the unruly rabble.

"So how bad was it this year?" Narcissa asked as they went into the sitting room with coffee.

Draco shook his head "Terrible. They banged on about Potter's noble sacrifice to make this world good again. Made some not so subtle digs at people who believed that he was coming back" he shook his head. "Thankfully all of them seem to switch off and don't pay attention during the speeches so I don't think many realised."

"Did Severus?"

Draco shrugged, "Haven't a clue. Black set him off again. Up until then in Weasley's bar it wasn't bad."

"Is she ok?" Lucius asked glancing at the direction his daughter in law had disappeared in.

"No" Draco said sitting down. "She plays negotiators constantly. Like she should be concerned about others today".

Narcissa looked at her son sadly and sighed. She looked at the stairs where their grandchildren had just disappeared and smiled, "Leo has decided that three foot is just not high enough for him"

Draco smiled proudly, "How high did he go?"

"Draco!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was midnight when Ron Weasley was awoken by a flash of light and whining noise from his watch. Glancing at the girl in the bed beside him he eased out of bed and went to grab it. He knocked it off the desk and only just managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

The words COME IN NOW were scrawled across the face of it before fading away to a seemingly normal watch face.

------------------------------------------

AN

Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think – still trying to get the voices for the characters right so if anyone can suggest ways I can improve that I would be really grateful. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The author's note is at the bottom but I will quickly add that this update is very fast because my deadline is coming up and I will continue to fiddle with this if I don't post it up rather than do my actual work! So thank the evil university people for this ;) and please dont expect them to be this quick next time!

I continue not to own this!

"_You're sure about this?"_

_Harry looked at Ron and Hermoine with some incredulity. "Yes"_

_Ron shrugged, "So how long does it last for?"_

_Harry sighed, "They aren't exactly sure, magical pregnancies can last for a week or a month. _

_Hence" he spread his hand at the bed._

"_What?" Hermoine yelped, "Or for goodness sake that's...so unfair. A month at the longest?"_

_Harry gave her a smug grin and looked at her swollen stomach, "Ha my kid will beat yours" he sing-songed._

_Hermoine frowned and folded her arms. "There I was thinking that they might be the best of friends" she said in a mock put out voice._

_Immediately Harry blinked, "They'll be in the same year" he said sounding surprised._

_Ron rolled his eyes, "Merlin Harry did that spell scramble your brains as well?"_

_Harry glared, "No, I just...didn't really think of it I guess." he looked away, "Been far too pissed off with Snape"_

_Hermoine sighed, "Have you seen him since, well you know?"_

_Harry shook his head, "Nah, he's been avoiding me as though I'm the black death"_

_Ron sighed, "What is it with you too? You seem determined to reproduce with all our childhood enemies" he sat down, "Thankfully I don't think there are any left for me"._

_Hermoine smiled, "Well there's always Voldemort, Lockheart, Pettigrew, Bellatrix_"_

"_Please don't" Ron said holding up a hand._

_Harry smiled weakly, "Wow, so does this mean that we might have to negotiate sleepovers and stuff" Harry shook hid head, "That sounds way too grown up"_

_Hermoine shook her head, "My plan is to get cool Uncle Ron to have the sleepovers." _

_Ron blinked, "Hey, don't lump them on me just cause i'm not having a kid ridiculously young" he paused as the other two flinched. "Ok that didn't sound quite so harsh in my head" he added looking sheepish. "Plus you two have done me a favour. I get kids to spoil and I get to give them back"_

_Hermoine smiled but still looked a little preoccupied._

_Harry leant back, "Ok then, who do you reckon will spoil the kids the most"_

"_Oh Malfoy without a shadow of a doubt" Ron said with a grin._

_Hermoine rolled her eyes "Draco won't be that bad" she said with a weary sound in her voice._

_Ron grinned, "Who said I was talking about him?"_

Hermoine yawned, casting the time as she checked on the two boys. Both were curled up on their own bed but facing each other. It was rather sweet she thought with a sigh. Not like the little madam that had woken up after eating too many sweet things and had been sobbing from her stomach ache. Hermoine was utterly convinced it was Lucius giving it to her, for all he seemed to be the strict pure-blood patriarch he certainly filled his role of doting grandfather to the letter.

She frowned as the necklace that she always wore glowed slightly and changed her direction from returning to Draco. Entering into one of the large rooms she lit a fire and flooed through it.

Ron's office was, as always an utter pig-sty. She rolled her eyes as she remembered the amount of times that she had nagged him for his disordered way in Hogwarts. It seemed that nothing really changed. She sat and waited, then looked down and tapped her wand over herself, changing from her nightwear to day robes with a slight blush that she hadn't thought about it sooner. But is was so rare that Ron called her to his office with the stone she wore around her neck, and even rarer for it to be at 3 in the morning.

The door opened and a rather ruffled looking Ron walked through, his hair clearly indicating that he had been in bed at some point, and the robes were the ones he had worn the day before.

"What's going on?" Hermoine asked standing.

Ron looked at her for a second and then nodded out into the Auror's pit as it was called. "Come with me" he muttered.

She followed him in silence, her mind trying to work out all the possibilities. Ron took hold of her hand once they reached the large apparation room and they popped out.

Hermoine stumbled a little as they reappeared, not used to being the passenger of side along apparation any more. Ron gave her a quick apologetic glance and then walked up the hill that they had arrived next to.

As they cleared the top of the hill she could see the bright lights and the figures of many wizards rushing back and forth. The earth gave a strange rumble, almost like a mini earthquake. She glanced around, the surroundings in the artificial light seeming very familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Ron glanced at her and then wrapped an arm around her. "Do you see over there?" he asked

Hermoine followed where his finger was pointing. To a number of fallen rocks and cliff like face.

"Yes, Ron what is this_"

She felt Ron take a deep breath. "It's the place where McNab, Jones, Voldemort, Harry and the unknown boy vanished." he said, a little overly formal.

Hermoine felt something in her stiffen and she broke free of Ron's hold, turning to him.

"W...what's going on" she asked, her voice shaking.

Ron sighed looking at the wizards that were trying to dig through the collapsed pile of rocks. "There was an energy source at earlier on. The cave and some of the cliff collapsed."

"And?"

Ron didn't look away from the diggers, "They're are two people under there. We think..." he shook his head, "There is evidence to suggest that one of them_"

Hermoine had closed her eyes as soon as she heard of the people in the cave in. And she knew.

"Harry. You think its Harry"

_She stood in the doorway, watching as Harry yanked on his cloak, a grim expression on his face._

"_There has got to be another way" she said_

_Harry spared her a withering glance and bent down to lace his shoes._

"_Harry this is madness" she said walking forward. "You have no idea if Alex is even still alive_"_

_Harry let out a growl and was before her in an instant. "Don't you dare" he snarled._

_Hermoine winced and shook her head, "Harry why would he let Alex live?"_

_A small smile crept on to Harry's face, "He needs me to do something" he shook his head and let out a laugh, "The bastard is never quite satisfied with the power he already has."_

_Hermoine watched him as he strapped his wand holster to his arm. "What about Severus?" she asked. "They still aren't sure if he will survive _"_

_Harry stiffened slightly, "Tell him when he wakes up that i've gone to save our son" he suggested, ignoring the possibility that he wouldn't wake. She saw him hesitate at the necklace on the side, the one that she, Ron and Harry all had. Harry's green gaze flickered in her direction for a moment and they with a sigh he shoved it over his head._

_She grabbed at him, "You don't think your coming back do you" she yelled at him, something in her breaking._

_He watched her hand on his arm,closed his eyes._

"_My son is"_

_Hermoine shook her head, eyes filling with tears and let go._

_Harry took a deep breath. "Hermoine, I know both Ron and you are named but_"_

_She shook her head, "Don't" she whispered._

"_Yes" he insisted, "Yes. Severus is in a coma and Dumbledore's idea of an appropriate placement..." Harry shook his head and picked up an envelope from his desk, "You and Draco, please, I know its a lot to ask_"_

_Hermoine shook her head, "No" she whispered, "I mean...if it comes to it i'll fight tooth and nail for my nephew"_

_Harry looked relieved and nodded._

"_I have to..." he begun._

_She looked behind her, where Harry's gaze had fallen. Standing there was Ron who looked torn._

"_You gonna talk me out of it as well?" Harry challenged._

_Ron shook his head and there was silence._

"_We'll go to the entrance" Hermoine declared trying to pull her emotions in. "Together"_

_Harry had nodded and they had all walked to the edge of the apparation wards, not saying anything but walking close together. They had all apparated separately and had arrived at a small hill top facing a cliff side. There was a large entrance, the whole place was completely silent._

"_You sure this is it?" Ron asked._

_Harry had studied them both for a moment and nodded, "This is it" he replied. _

_She didn't know who reached out first but they were all suddenly holding each other. None of them said a word as Harry pulled away and started to walk to the cave's mouth._

_Ron shook his head, "Harry"_

_Harry turned and tilted his head questioningly._

"_Ten Galleons that the Cannons win next year" Ron said after a few seconds._

_A small smile curved up on Harry's lips, "Your funeral" Harry called back._

_And then he was gone._

Neither she nor Ron had left the sight since they had arrived. She understood that she couldn't really go down and help, that she would simply be in the way and yet the idea of leaving...

Dawn was breaking over the area and slowly the magical lights were dimming. Draco would be up soon, she would have to let him know where she was. And the rest...She winced at the idea of telling Severus or Sirius. Or even Alex. What happened if they were wrong, if it wasn't Harry? Even if it there was no telling he'd be alive or what state he would be in.

She looked up as Ron sat on the grass beside her and passed her some tea. She accepted it gratefully and wrapped her hands around the steaming cup.

"How much longer?" she asked

Ron shook his head, "As long as it takes I guess" he said infuriating her ever so slightly, since when was Ron the level headed one?

He must have caught the glance, "Well its what they keep fucking telling me" he snapped. He glared ahead and took a gulp of whatever was in the mug.

"Is that tea?" she asked eyeing him

"Nope" he replied, at her glance he huffed, "I cant stand this. Waiting, wondering. I keep trying to figure out how I tell mum and everyone"

Hermoine nodded, "I was thinking the same. I wasn't sure whether to get their hopes up_"

Ron nodded, "Its the worst bloody timing. Sirius is probably passed out, as is Snape. Remus was telling me that he and Tonks had a blistering row yesterday which I still can't see. Most of my family stayed up getting depressed." he leant back. "Bloody ridiculous"

Hermoine looked ahead to the rubble that was slowly shrinking down. "And Alex"

Ron's eyes closed, "No way we tell the kid until we know for sure" he said harshly.

Hermoine nodded, "I agree but he's far too much like Harry. He's gonna snoop around"

Ron rolled his eyes, "We must have been hell for adults" he muttered, "I blame you" he added with a slightly lighter tone.

She looked at him quickly worried that he was being serious.

A small smile appeared, "You were the clever one, Harry and I would have just wandered around aimlessly half the time if it weren't for you. Alex hasn't got an Hermoine, I doubt he'll get far"

Hermoine tilted her head, "He has a Leo"

Ron shrugged, "You'll just have to be smarter than your son"

Hermoine shook her head. "This is taking forever"

xxxx

Four hours later her back was starting to protest and the urge to hex Ron was growing. It was clear that they weren't doing each other much good in this situation. They both hated waiting for news about Harry and their patience had been worn up the day before. Hermoine still hadn't contacted the manor to tell them where she was.

She couldn't face the conversation.

Just as she was about to get another coffee, she had been mixing the it with tea depending on her mood, there was a huge crack.

She whirled around at the sound and saw the clearer's start calling to each other and disappearing down one of the gaps they had made. A few minutes later they were carrying a body between them.

Medics who had been waiting on standby raced over and Hermoine forgot about the coffee, running behind them. She could see that Ron had gotten there before her and she slowed as she saw the disappointment in his face. He looked up and caught her gaze and both of them shared a look.

"Another one"

They both turned as the severely injured man was carted off. Hermoine glanced at him, knowing it wasn't either Harry or Tom Riddle, but that it had to be one of the other three. She stepped forward and grabbed Ron's hand as they waited for the second person to be pulled out.

"It's Potter" came the cry.

She felt like she couldn't breath and stumbled to the floor, a few seconds later Ron joined her wrapping his arms around her.

"Is he ok?" Hermoine asked sobbing.

Ron looked around and dragged them both to their feet, he ran across to the meds who were placing the second man, Harry Potter onto a stretcher. After a few seconds Hermoine followed him. One of the healers broke off and placed a hand on Ron's chest.

"He is being transferred to St Mungo's the healer said.

"How bad?" Hermoine asked.

"Bad enough." The healer said, "Our first aim is to get him stable and then we will know more."

Hermoine nodded, her hand seeking out Ron's.

"I would suggest telling friends and family" the healer said gently, "I doubt we will be able to prevent the media from finding out much longer"

Ron nodded and grabbed Hermoine, walking them to the apparating point.

"What do we do?" Hermoine asked, Ron paused and shook his head and pulled her along with him. The apparated back into the room and Ron almost yanked her into his office. He shut the door and pushed her into the chair. Rooting around his drawers he looked strained she thought numbly.

"This" he said pulling something out, "This is what we used to use in interviews" he said shaking the bottle.

"Ron_"

"It dulls emotions" he said slamming it one the table. "I will not be a useless mess Hermoine." he uncorked the bottle and took a swig, likely more than the recommended teaspoon. He put it back on the table. "Your choice"

Hermoine shook her head, "Ron you can't_"

"Then go and find Snape and your family. I'll deal with the rest" he said putting the bottle back calmly.

Hermoine grabbed his hand, "Promise me after the dose has finished you'll not use it again?"

Ron sighed gently "Hermoine_" he begun.

"Swear it Ron"

He nodded, "Go" he said gently. "I should have told them where you were hours ago"

Hermoine looked at him and then grabbed the floo powder "I can't cope with you right now" she hissed and stepped through the flames.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well then where the hell is she?" Draco was yelling, "Stop telling me to calm down"

Hermoine stumbled out of the fire and simply slid down to the floor, her robes billowing around her. Dimly she could her her husband kicking up bloody murder in his worry but she couldn't find it in herself to call to him, to let him know that she was all right.

Harry was alive.

She could feel herself almost hyperventilating. Where was Voldemort? Would this be the start of another war? Would her children grow up being hunted, like their parents had?

She almost struggled for breath as an image of her children wavered in her view. Would she have to tell her children to hide their emotions, to play a part?

Harry was alive.

Would he be sane? How could she tell them? She let out short laugh, almost regretting not taking Ron up on his offer.

She thought she heard her name being called and then cool hands where on her face. With a sob she launched herself onto Draco's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him and shaking them both with her sobs.

"Shush" he was whispering, "Tell me"

She pulled away, and caught a glimpse of her parents in law's worried faces. Sniffing she refocused on Draco.

"They're back" she whispered.

He looked confused, "Who?" he asked

She took a deep breath. "Harry. And someone else" she felt her eyes well up.

She saw the shock in Draco's eyes and then his confusion as he pulled her back towards him and tucked her head under his chin.

"That's a good thing right?" he asked

She shook her head, "He...it's not good they said, and..what if he's back as well?"

She felt Draco stiffen under her and she heard him talking quietly with her parents. But she allowed herself this, a few moments of comfort before she had to face the world again.

**X**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles away Ronald Weasley stepped out into his mother's kitchen and looked around. The house was strangely empty and with a sigh he turned, threw the powder and stepped into the fire once more. This time he entered the pub, round the back which was protected with a ward. His mother glanced at him as she carried the glasses into the back.

"Where have you been? Alison was calling me to find out where you'd gone." she said giving the glasses to Dobby who took them happily. She stood and placed her hands on her hips. "Well?"

She whirled around and picked up the clean glasses to take back out.

Ron picked up a towel from the floor. "The ministry called me in. Harry's back"

Molly dropped the glasses and blinked at him stunned.

"He's in the hospital, we'll know if he'll live in a few days"

Her eyes widened in horror, "What?!"

Ron tilted his head, "He may not make it" he said needlessly clarifying. He waved his wand at the shattered mess.

Molly's mouth opened and closed as she stared at him, "What..." she trailed off. "Arthur" she shrieked.

His father poked his head round, "What is...ah Ron have you called..."he trailed off and glanced at Molly then stepped in all the way. "What's wrong?" he asked his face narrowing in worry.

She folded herself into him, "He...Harry. Ron says he's back."

Arthur's hand tightened around his wife and he looked lost for a few seconds.

"He's...Ron says he may not survive" Molly said, her voice so soft he could barely hear it.

Arthur closed his eyes as if in pain and then his eyes found Ron's. He searched his son for a few seconds with a frantic gaze and then frowned. He hesitated continuing to study his son who was repairing the glasses with an unhurried ease.

"What have you done?" he asked holding his wife tightly. She pulled away and looked at him in confusion and then at Ron.

Ron shook his head, "Mum dropped the glasses" he said with a shrug.

Arthur shook his head, "No you..." he stepped towards him and grabbed the hand that was waving the wand. "Are you alright?" he asked not letting go.

Behind him Molly took a breath, "I'll tell Ginny that we should close." she swallowed and disappeared through the door.

"I'm fine Dad" Ron said patting him, "It's ok. I should tell Sirius and Remus though."

Arthur was staring at him utterly bewildered and shook his head, "No maybe you should sit down" he said slowly.

Ron shook his head, "No really it's ok"

Arthur continued to study him as George came through. "Hey Dad, mum's going nuts outside, any idea what's..." he wandered in much slower. "Is everything alright?"

Ron looked past Arthur, "Harry's back. He may die"

George's eyes widened in horror, "Die?" he yelped. "Dad what_"

Arthur didn't turn, "Help your mother clear the pub" he ordered his voice taking on a rare harsh edge. He leant in closer to Ron, "You've done something" he hissed.

Ron rolled his eyes, "You're as bad as Hermoine" he informed his father.

Arthur stared in disbelief, "What did you do?" he repeated grabbing his son harder.

"I took an emotion suppressor" Ron informed him calmly. "Now I should visit Remus and Sirius before the Prophet gets hold of the news"

Arthur shook his head, "You sit, i'll do it." he led the man to a chair that was covered in junk. With a wave of his wand he removed the pile and gently pushed Ron down onto it.

"But I need to help_"

Arthur sighed, "Then look after your mother and Ginny. I'll be back soon"

Ron nodded, "I should go outside and help them"

Arthur shook his head, "No" he hesitated, "Why don't you contact your office and check if there's any more news."

Ron nodded and picked up some floo powder. Arthur watched his youngest son hesitantly for a few seconds and then wandered out into the front.

They'd all been told, he could see it on their faces. Molly was sat in one of the booths, Ginny had her arms around her and looked up as he walked in. Fred was sat in a bar stool opposite them and George was stood, leaning against the wall. As George and Ginny acknowledged him Fred turned around.

"How's Ron?" George asked pushing off the wall.

Arthus sighed, "He's taken an emotional suppressor." He placed his hands on the back of a chair. "I have no idea how long it will last for"

George and Fred exchanged looks. "We'll have a look into it" Fred said.

Arthur nodded, "I have to tell Remus and Sirius, Ron is determined to do it at the moment,"

Molly nodded, "Did he say anything else" she asked, her voice frosted with tears.

Arthur shook his head, "He mentioned that Hermoine was with him. I get the impression she was unhappy with him taking the suppressor" he looked away, "I doubt it'd do much good to get hold of her now"

Molly looked as if she would disagree but Ginny placed a hand over her mothers. "I'll floo the Malfoy's in a bit. I'll see if Draco's got anything out of her."

Arthur nodded, "I have a feeling that i'll be gone a while." he met his wife's eyes in a silent asking. She nodded, lips pressed tight together.

"You should go to them" she said sounding as if it was being dragged from her.

"I'll try to be as quick as possible." he hesitated, "I told Ron to get in contact with the office and ask for more news."

Fred nodded, "I'll call Bill and Charlie." He glanced at the clock, "I assume that Percy wont be able to get away but i'll try him"

Arthur nodded and went to walk outside to apparate.

"Wait, dad..." Ginny trailed off, "Should someone go to Hogwarts?"

Arthur hesitated, "I suppose someone should..." he looked around looking a little lost.

Fred sighed, "Tell Dumbledore and let him_"

"Sirius and the headmaster haven't got on in years" Ginny interupted. "It's ok Dad, we'll wait until someone gets here and then send them out." She sighed, "If it's going to take a while I could always ask Neville".

Arthur nodded, "I'll be back as soon as I can"

xxxx

Number 12 had changed a lot since it had been used as the Order Headquarters. Remus and Tonks had moved in with Sirius in the hopes they would be able to improve his mood and his drinking. But Azkaban had taken it's toll.

They had cleared most of the rooms and now their son, Teddy Lupin almost eight grinned up at Arthur as he walked through the door.

"Is Victoria here?" he asked eagerly peering around.

Arthur shook his head, his mouth feeling dry. "No" he croaked. "Can you find your parents and Uncle Sirius?" he asked. The boy nodded, his eyes getting brighter and a little golden as he raced up the stairs.

Arthur walked into the kitchen and sighed as he sat down, remembering that not so distant time when they had all gathered around this table. He could see the first time that Harry had sat down, when Sirius had argued with Molly about telling the boy more. Harry had looked so determined, so put out. Alex had been the spitting image when he had been told that he had to go home when he had wanted to stay and play with Teddy...

Alex.

Arthur blinked, he'd almost utterly forgotten about Alex. He dragged a hand through his thinning crown, he didn't envy Hermoine at that moment.

"Arthur"

He turned to see Remus walking in with Teddy on his arm. Remus' face changed as he met Arthur's eyes. He glanced at his son and let him down. "Why don't you go and tell those slow coaches to hurry up" he said with a forced smile.

As the boy disappeared once again Remus shut the door. "What is it?" he asked, voice changing from the gentle tone he'd used with his son.

Arthur took a deep breath, "Ron came back this morning in a complete state" he paused, "It would appear..." he looked at Remus, eye to eye, "Harry's back".

Remus sat heavily and a faint smile crossed his face, "back?" he asked, "As in..." the smile grew.

Arthus sat opposite him, "Ron said that he was in the hospital" he hesitated, "He...I don't think it's good"

Remus closed his eyes and leant back rubbing a hand over his face. "Shit" he muttered.

"I don't know much" Arthur said, "Ron...he's not been clear."

Remus nodded still looking a little shell-shocked. "When?" he asked.

"I would assume at some point in the early morning." Arthur replied after a few seconds of thought. "His girlfriend contacted us early to see if we'd called him in to the pub"

Remus glanced at the door, "Does the Prophet know?"

Arthur shook his head, "I have no idea, if they don't I cant imagine it will be long before they find out"

Remus nodded and watched the door as if waiting for it to explode, then something crossed his face and he whipped back to Arthur.

"Is...is He back as well?"

Arthur blinked and then froze, "I have no idea" he whispered feeling his heart almost stop.

Remus sucked in a breath and then stood in a quick move.

The door opened as he paced, Tonks stepped in, her hair still pink as was her preferred option. Arthur nodded at her vaguely remembering the time when she had attempted to be a little more conservative when she had become concerned about being a good mother. After a year or two she had slowly changed her hair back as she realised that her fears had been unfounded.

"Hello" she said her eyes narrowing. Arthur looked down, it was hard to get much past this auror.

Behind her Sirius emerged, his youngest godson holding his hand.

"Teddy go upstairs" Remus said with a forced smile.

The huffed and looked at the adults for a source of help to protest and then seemed to sense that it wasn't going to happen. With a sulky look he left for the third time.

Tonks walked over to Remus and stepped in front of him, "What is it?"

Remus pulled away from her and walked to the far end of the kitchen. Sirius slid into the chair his friend had formally been sitting on.

Arthur and Remus exchanged looks and then prepared themselves for Sirius.

A/N

Unless people are really eager for me to write Sirius' reaction I don't think i'll bother, Just imagine a lot of arguing and drinking! I just wanted to show the scope of people affected by Harry's returning and the different ways people would handle it.

Thank you especially to Kate Andromeda, Sholastique and Pandora de Romanus for taking the time to review. I'm glad you all seem to enjoy it.

For those who alerted I am quite happy to accept this as a mini thumbs up review (if that's not being too arrogant!) and thank you for it.

Ok so the next chapter focuses on Snape and the Malfoys.

Let me know what you like/dont like and i will try to fix any issues or explain.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all,

Sorry for the delay. I hope that you all like this chapter. Thank you ever so much for the reviews and alerts. Give me a few weeks and I will start to respond to reviews either in replying or at the bottom of chapters. At the moment revision is taking up more time than I thought it would. As a general thing I am glad that people are enjoying the story and the flashbacks – I was a tad worried that it would be going back and forth far too much, so its great to hear that most like it. This is a little smaller than the other chapters - i had tried to ensure all would be at leats 5000 words but it seemed like the best place to have a break.

enjoy!

xxxx

Draco Malfoy took a deep breath as he knocked on Severus' door. It swung open under his hand easily and he shook his head at the man's stupidity.

"Severus?" he called, "You alive?" he added, as he walked into the small of sweat and alcohol. He wandered up the house as the smell grew worse and, just as he was reaching for the door to Severus' room he saw a shirt haphazardly thrown over the banister.

"Bugger" Draco muttered and gave the door a wary glance, not exactly eager to interrupt anything that might be happening. Hesitantly he put his ear to the door and listened. After a few seconds he decided that all he could really hear was snoring.

He backed away from the door and gathered himself and then put on his best face.

He flung the door open.

"Wakey, wakey" he said loudly walking confidently to the curtains and yanking them open. Turning he saw that there was indeed another in the bed. "Come along, we can't waste the whole day on sex"

He watched as Severus blearily opened an eye and glared at him. The eye widened in some shock as the bed moved next to him and a young man sat up. Draco felt some amusement at the annoyed and slightly embarrassed look on Severus' face.

Draco chucked the shirt that was far too light in colour to be Severus' at the bed partner, "Leave" he said calmly.

The young man looked very put out, "Who the hell are you to tell me_"

Draco rolled his eyes, "It's an emergency, now piss off."

For a second he thought the guy would argue back. He glanced at his former bed partner but when Severus said nothing but instead looked at Draco expectantly, he sighed and stomped out.

"Emergency?"

Draco nodded, "It can wait until you've showered and dressed" he said wrinkling his nose. "Merlin, it smells bloody awful in here"

The black eyes looked peeved and the mouth underneath frowned. "Fine."

Draco nodded and walked out. Five seconds later Severus emerged looking and smelling clean and presentable. Draco opened his mouth feeling a little embarrassed that he had forgotten that Severus could have used magic.

"Your wife has clearly had a negative influence on you" Severus muttered. "Now what's so important that you threw that poor boy out"

"Poor boy?" Draco repeated looking a little stunned, then shook his head, "I don't want to know."

"Why are you here Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath. "Weasley was summoned late last night. There was a cave-in where Potter disappeared."

Severus' posture instantly changed and there was a flicker of something on his face.

"And?" he snapped.

"They've found Potter and a man they believe to be Michael Jones." Draco paused, "Both are in surgery"

Severus' face was utterly still, "He's alive?" he breathed.

Draco nodded, "But Severus..." he winced looking uncomfortable, "They aren't sure if that's going to last"

Severus nodded and slowly sat down, and nothing other than that movement betrayed what he was thinking.

"Where is he?" he asked quietly.

"Mundago's" Draco replied, and watched as Severus stood, "What...what do you want me to do about Alex".

The taller man stopped and looked torn for a fraction of a second. "Give me an hour" he said. "I'll be over then"

Draco nodded, "Will they let you in?" he asked.

There was a look in Severus' eyes that made him pity the nursing staff, "Let them try and stop me" he snarled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The observation windows were reinforced. Nothing was getting through them. In retrospect maybe that wasn't the worst thing in the world.

He stood with his arms folded, watching as they worked on the man. His hair was longer, it was impossible to tell if it suited him at the moment, given that it was caked in blood and dirt. He looked smaller than he remembered too, so small and so fragile.

Severus swallowed and then blinked when he realised that he's pressed a hand against the glass.

Slowly he drew it back.

_His arm was throbbing to the point where he imagined it was actually beating like a heart. The pain was excruciating and he found himself cursing that damned woman who had declared he couldn't take any more pain potion. Addiction indeed, she was just being over sensitive._

_And he needed the damn stuff right now._

_After all surely it was the potion master's job to decide how much was too much!_

_Hissing he stood and exited his chambers. Flooing right now would not be a great idea, he had enough foreign magic raging inside him without stepping into the floo system. Gritting his teeth he moved swiftly through the corridor's hoping that no-one would spot him._

_As he got closer to the hospital wing he could hear someone yelling out in pain._

_He froze as he recognised the voice as Potter's._

_It wasn't often that Severus Snape hesitated; it was rare that he was caught in a situation he hadn't already thought through. But he had tried so hard not to think about the situation with Potter, that he had half convinced himself that it wasn't happening._

_His curiosity overwhelming him he continued on, but quietly entered the ward. In the corner was the small room that was kept for privacy and at the moment all he could see Pomfrey's robes._

_Edging around he froze as he caught sight of Poppy holding the boy round the shoulders as he panted. Potter's stomach was fully rounded. It seemed bizarre that it had grown so much in the three weeks since they had last spoken._

"_How much longer?" the boy begged, sounding exhausted._

"_Not long now and I can use the spell. But we have to wait Harry, i'm sorry" the medi-witch apologised._

_Severus remained quiet and tucked into the shadows watching, the pain in his arm dimming into insignificance. He could barely believe what was happening._

_Potter was giving birth to his child._

"_Ok, are you ready Harry?" she asked. "Remember to breathe and try to remain as calm as possible." she said as she pointed her wand at his stomach._

_The boy nodded, the muscles in his neck straining. "Just do it" he panted._

_A quick spell and she moved into position. Annoyingly it meant that Severus' view was blocked. It took moments before he heard a tiny squawk of protestation._

_He could see Harry's face...he paused realising that he had called the boy by is given name and then shrugged it away. The boy looked utterly awed as he stared at the creature blocked from Severus' sight by Poppy. She said a few spells over Harry and then backed away to a corner to the blankets._

_Harry leant back looking exhausted but kept his head turned in the child's direction. "I really don't want to do that again" he muttered. _

_The nurse snorted, "Believe me Harry most women would kill for your experience" she quipped, but with a certain gentleness. "Here"._

_When she moved away again Harry was holding the small thing, it's body now wrapped in blankets and cleaned by the nurse. Harry stared down enchanted it seemed and utterly ignoring Poppy as she moved around clearing up._

"_What is it?"_

_Poppy turned to Harry with a put out look , "It's a baby Mr Potter" _

"_No" The boy smiled a little, "No, I meant the sex of the baby. I would check but i'm a bit afraid that if I move to much i'm gonna like...break it or something"_

_Poppy gave him a look, "Break it or something?" she repeated "Dear lord Potter." she shook her head, "With your genes the child could probably withstand a herd of hippogriffs." she shook her head and then her faced softened. "And it's a boy Mr Potter"_

_A small smiled spread across Harry's face and he looked down again._

_A son._

_Severus sucked in his breath and felt something tighten within him. He tore his gaze from the pair on the bed only to be met with Poppy's challenging glare. He met it for a few seconds and then nodded and left. _

_They both looked so small and delicate, Harry far too young._

_So how was it that the brat was dealing with this better than he was?._

The door opened behind him and he turned a little defensive.

"Mr Snape" the nurse said looking a little surprised, "I wasn't aware that it was you who_"

"How is he?" he barked out quickly, having no wish to delay the news.

She looked a little put out, "He's stable. We repaired a lot of the physical damage but he is suffering from extreme magical exhaustion. It's making the healing more complicated. He had a rather severe head wound and his hands_"

Severus nodded, "But he's got a chance" he couldn't help but ask, disliking the feeling that the list of Harry's injuries and afflictions were likely to go on for a long time

She nodded and seemed to catch herself, "We'll know more after the first twenty four hours."

He snorted at that but managed somehow to bite back a comment. He turned away from her to refocus on the figure in the bed. He could feel her hesitate behind him.

"Would you like anythi_"

"No" he said coldly.

The door shut softly and he leant his forehead against the cool glass.

Xxxxx

"Papa!"

Alex launched himself up off the floor where he's been patiently trying to help the headstrong Eve colour-in. The young lad was delighted at seeing his father after he had been absent for almost three days.

Severus reached out and gripped the boy on the shoulder, "Hello son" he said tightly.

Alex beamed up at him, "Did you get all your work done?" he asked eagerly.

Severus nodded, accepting the lie that the Malfoy's had told. "I would like to talk to you" he said guiding the boy forward.

Steering his son to the study that was hardly ever used any-more he shut the door behind him. Alex swallowed a little nervous and unsure of himself. He was far more used to having serious talks with his Aunt Hermoine. His father's eyes were unreadable and it made him shift.

"Alex..." Severus frowned and then sat in Lucius' ostentatious chair. "I assume that you have heard the commotion over the past few days"

Alex tilted his head, "Uh...Aunt Hermoine was upset about something... he shrugged, unable to give more information than that. "Sorry"

Severus shook his head, "It's irrelevant now. Something has been happening"

Alex blinked in surprise, "Are you gonna tell me?" he asked eager.

His father nodded, "I am." He reached out for the powder that sat on the edge of the desk and let it slide through his fingers. He then let out an odd sound and refocused his gaze on Alex. His hand reached out and cupped his sons cheek. "Alex..."

The boy started to frown, "Papa are you ok?"

Seevrus nodded and dropped the hand. "There was an incident this morning...your father has returned"

Alex' eyes narrowed in confusion, "Uh ok"

Severus stood up in a quick movement, "Not me you..." he took a deep breath, willing himself to deal with this better, "Your Dad"

Alex's eyes blinked with curiosity and then shock. "What...Harry Potter?" he asked his face paling.

Severus nodded, "Yes." He took a breath, "I'm aware that this must be a shock for you" he started.

Alex looked down for a few seconds, "Where is he?" he asked.

Severus avoided his son's gaze staring at the floo powder, wishing that he could do this better. His fingers tightened as he imagined that Harry would have done a far better job than this if it were the other way round. "In the hospital, he's severely injured".

Alex's chin trembled, "Oh" he said, "Right". He looked away uncertain. "Can I see him?"

Severus avoided his sons gaze, all too aware that this wasn't going the way he wanted it to, "I..."

"Soon"

Both looked up to see Hermoine standing in the doorway. With a smile she knelt down and took Alex's hands in hers. "Alex, your Dad's used a lot of magic to get back, to get back to us" she smiled, "Perhaps a little too much, but then he was always one to go a bit over the top" she winked. "We have to wait for him to get his magic back and then we can make him all better" she stroked his hair.

Alex glanced between his Aunt and his father, "So he's gonna be ok"

Hermoine smiled, "Well sweetheart we don't know yet. He used up too much magic to get here. It all depends on whether he can recover from that" she sat down next to him, "But he's a fighter your Dad, never does things the easy way."

Alex ventured a weak smile, "Will he want to see me?" he asked nervously, glancing up at his father. The man had moved from the seat to the window.

Hermoine followed his gaze and when it was clear that Severus wasn't going to say anything she cupped Alex's chin. "Sweetheart, I can promise you that if there is one thing on this earth your Dad came back here for it was you"

Alex blinked and then reached forward. Hermoine wrapped her arms around him. As soon as the boy's face was buried in her shoulder she shot a glare at Severus. Pulling away she held Alex's shoulders. "Your Dad's room is a bit bare and boring. Do you fancy making him some pictures."

Alex nodded.

"Ok, well you go and get some things together and i'll be out in a minute.

Alex nodded and scampered out of the room. The second that the door closed behind him Hermoine waved her wand and cast a silencing spell at the door.

"What is your problem?" she hissed.

"You will stay out of this" Severus snarled not looking at her. He glared at the fire place trying to ignore the guilt he felt at breaking the news to Alex in that way.

She slammed her hand on the desk. "Your son needs you and instead you act_" she broke off, "He's a child Severus, you're meant to comfort him not hide your feelings and expect him to do the same"

He whirled around, "Do not tell me how to raise my son"

She tilted her chin, "I will tell you how to raise Harry's son."

He glared at her for seconds hating that Alex was always _Harry's _ son, "Then perhaps you shouldn't have given him back to me" and stormed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The four year old shifted nervously. "Hermoine?"_

_She ruffled his hair as they stepped into the hallway. Alex shuffled closer to her as they made their way through the people that meandered around them._

"_Will he like me?"_

_Hermoine smiled down at him, "Your Papa will adore you"_

"_Is Daddy going to be there?"_

_Hermoine shook her head sadly. "No sweetheart, but your Papa will be really happy to see you"_

_Alex nodded and gripped her hand tightly. "Ok"_

"_Now you have to remember that he's been asleep for a very long time. So he might be a bit sleepy."_

_Alex's head tilted thoughtfully, "But he's been asleep for ages though. He's gonna be really awake"_

_Hermoine smiled "That's true"_

_She stopped them both as Draco walked out with Remus. Giving them a curious look she pulled Alex to her, "What's wrong?"_

_Remus walked over to Alex, "Come on" he said picking the boy up, "Our mission is to hunt down a drink"_

_Alex leant back to look at them all, "Does Papa want a drink?"_

_Remus nodded, "Yeah. Sure," and wandered back down the hall._

_Hermoine stepped close to Draco, "What's going on?"_

_Draco took in a deep breath, "He's still a bastard" _

"_Draco_"_

_Her husband shook his head, "You can't take Alex in there."_

_Hermoine sighed, "Please, I saw him when Alex was a baby. The bastard would fade away_"_

_Draco shrugged, "Yeah, Potter was there too."_

_Hremoine shook her head, "He's his son"_

_Draco rolled his eyes, "Dont be so idealistic" he hissed, "A baby is cute and can be put down. Can you see Snape with a four year old?"_

_Hermoine glared at him, "For Merlin's sake Draco people said something similar about you five years ago"_

_Her husband reeled back, hurt on his face. He leant forward, anger in his face, "You take Alex in there at the moment, with the mood he's in, you will regret it. In fact as his other guardian I forbid it"_

_Hermoine pulled away, "You forbid it?" she hissed. _

_Draco slammed his hand on the wall behind her trapping her, "He is angry and upset. He blames himself for not being there when Potter disappeared. He's going to wallow in that and he will be an arse for it. Potter could deal with it, we can walk away, Alex cannot do either. You want to send the kid in there, you do that," he yanked his hand away as though it had been burned and stormed off._

_Hermoine watched him angrily and then stormed into Severus' room._

"_Get out"_

_She stopped dead and stared at Snape with distaste, "I have brought your son to see you"_

_There was a pause, "Is he with you?"_

"_He's getting a drink with Remus" she replied, "But_"_

"_No, leave"_

_Hermoine clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Your son is excited to see you"_

"_He doesn't even know me"_

_Hermoine let out an annoyed breath. "You're not improving that situation"_

_The man on the bed glared at her. His hair wild, eyes furious. "I don't want to see him"_

_Hermoine stared in disbelief, "He is your child, yours and Harry's_"_

"_GET OUT!" came the roar._

_xxxxxx  
_

It was another set of halls, another floor within Mundago's. Alex gripped her hand harder this time, being more aware and far more nervous. It was unfair, Alex had been brought up with the legend of his father but not the man.

"You alright?"

Alex nodded and took a deep breath, "What did you say to Papa?"

Hermoine sighed, "Your father doesn't take grief well. Or...this. It's hard for him"

Alex dropped his head, "Right, Am I making it worse?"

For a second she saw Harry, the ducked head, the nervous voice. She could see him talking to Remus, and then Sirius the worry that he was adding to their burden.

"Alex," she started, "He's your father, he's meant to look after you, worry about you not the other way around." She smiled, "Come on in here"

The entered the silent room and Ales sucked in a deep breath. There on the bed was the man that he had heard about forever. Alex glanced up at his aunt nervously and walked carefully towards him. He studied his father solemnly for a few minutes and then gently laid his hand on the sleeping man's heavily bandaged ones.

"When will he wake up?" Alex asked nervously.

"They don't know honey, but soon"

Alex nodded.

"Hi dad" he whispered, "It's me, Alex" he took a deep breath. And looked around feeling a little uncomfortable. He glanced up at his pictures on the wall. There were a few from Leo and Eve too but not as many.

"Umm" he looked to his aunt for help and was surprised to see that she wasn't in the room any-more.

"Aunt Hermoine came here with me" he told the sleeping figure. "I think she's pissed...i mean angry at Papa. He's gone all quiet and weird like he sometimes does." Alex shrugged. "I think its because your back..." he trailed off. "Wish you'd wake up" he muttered.

Part of him had stupidly hoped that the statement would do the trick. His Aunt Hermoine, Uncle Ron, well everyone really had told him how much Harry Potter had adored his son. He had been hoping that if he told his Dad that he wanted him to wake up, miraculously it would happen. After all wasn't the man meant to be a walking miracle.

Feeling a little put out he drew back slightly. His Dad looked different from the pictures he had seen. The hair was longer and the weight held it down so it didn't stick up everywhere. The glasses weren't perched on his nose, hadn't been for a year before he had disappeared. The lightning bolt scar was still there and looked as if it had faded over the years.

He plucked at the sleeve of the hospital gown uselessly and then sat down on a chair that had been brought close to the bed. Gently he lay his head upon his Dad's body and watched the sleeping face.

Xxx

The door opened and Hermoine stepped through, "Alex?" she said, "We have to go home now"

Alex nodded and looked at his Dad, "Can I come back?"

She looked a bit uncomfortable, "Maybe."

Alex sighed heavily, "Papa doesn't know we're here does he?"

"He does now" she said picking up the bag that she had left in the corner. "Come along"

Alex turned back to his father, "Bye dad", he whispered, "See you soon"

Hermoine waited for him and wrapped her arm about the boy. "Now listen, when we get back your papa will be in a foul mood. You go upstairs and let me handle it. He's going to be mad with me, not you"

"But I wanted to go" Alex protested, "I would have gone on my own" he claimed puffing a little.

Hermoine sighed, "Well that would have been stupid" she said.

Alex seemed to have been shocked into silence as the walked of of Mungo's. In fact he was so quiet that she immediately regretted what she had just said.

"Alex" she said stopping them both, "I'm sorry, that was mean of me to say."

Alex nodded, not really looking at her, "You did it" he whispered.

"What?"

"You and my dad and Uncle Ron. You all had adventures without adults. You all went off on your own."

Hermone bent down before the boy, "Firstly we were all older than you, and secondly it wasn't as great as the stories make out. We got hurt, scared. We put people at risk" she smiled, "We fought to have a better future for you and Leo and Eve." she reached out and stroked his hair. "Please don't do anything that seems heroic just because you think it's what we would want because I promise you its not."

Alex pursed his lips at that and looked even angrier. "Fine" he said.

"Alex_"

The boy ignored her and glared ahead, "I thought you were taking me home to Papa" he said folding his arms.

Hermoine blinked at her nephew and wrapped her arms around him to apparate, stunned at how much he sounded like Severus.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Sorry for the long break. Please enjoy

xxxx

_Three Weeks later_

There was a lot of noise. Or rather a lot of beeping and distant voice.

For a spilt second, as he opened his eyes, he thought he was a teenage again and in the hospital after some Quidditch incident. His back ached fiercely and there was a shooting pain in his right arm. Or course there were the usual pains too. Slowly he turned his head to look at where he actually was.

On the wall opposite were drawing, dozens of them it seemed, from at least two children judging from the ability.

He made to reach out curious and then snapped his head down to study the bandages around his arm and hands. His green eyes narrowed and he glanced back at the drawings. His breathing increased as he stared intently until he found what he'd been looking for. In the corner of the drawings were little signatures or messages.

_To Uncle Harry From Leo_

_To Dad, love Alex_

His breathing suddenly increased as his vision blurred and he tried to flex his hands to hold onto something. He tried to sit up but the magical monitor let out a wail as he did. It distracted him momentarily but he continued on and snatched a drawing from its place on the wall.

As he did the door thudded open and a man in green robes came screeching in, only to stop and stare as if he had been petrified.

"You...you're awake" the healer stuttered.

Harry Potter glanced down at his sons drawing feeling dizzy and nodded.

X x x x x x x x

Ginny Weasley cautiously opened the door to see Harry standing by the window, gazing out clearly lost in thought. Gently, so as not to startle him she edged into the room and slowly let the heavy door close behind her.

"Harry?"

He didn't move or even seem to have heard her. She moved further into the room, still wary about startling him. On the bedside table where the cards laying flat that had been sent to him and one of the pictures had been yanked from the wall.

"Harry?" she tried again

This time he seemed to stir himself from his thoughts and turn. He studied her for a few moments.

"Ginny"

She gestured for him to sit but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Where's Ron?" he asked.

"He's not able to come. Harry you need to sit down, your injuries haven't healed.

He let out a snort at that but obeyed nonetheless, "What's he doing then?" he asked

With a huff Ginny rolled her eyes, "He took emotional suppressors when you returned. He's dealing with the comedown"

Harry nodded, "When will he be able to come?"

Feeling a little annoyed at his tenacity she shook her head, "I don't know Harry, we don't want to make it worse"

Something flickered across his face, "And Hermoine?"

Ginny stood, "Harry they're both exhausted, as is Severus and Remus. We'll tell them tomorrow, let them have the day off that we've been trying to get them all to take"

Harry watched her, his expression unreadable.

"Why are you here?" he asked after a moment.

"Because, believe it or not I do care what happens to you. I wanted you to have someone with you tonight even if it is just me"

He let out a sigh and went to pinch the bridge of his nose until the bandaged hands came into his eyeline. Abruptly he dropped them and turned his head to the window.

"Was I wrong?" Ginny asked in a small voice. She waited until she almost gave up and then there was a quiet plea.

"No...Stay."

She nodded and dropped into the chair once more. "What have you been looking at?" she asked after a while.

He shook his head with a small smile, "Just the street below. Watching people, it's relaxing"

"You've read the cards"

He seemed to shake himself a little and return his attention to her. "Yeah...just the important ones."

"From?"

"You guys." He reached out and awkwardly extracted one from the pile. "Hermoine had a girl"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, Eve, she puts Draco through the wringer" she smiled at him.

Harry's mouth curled a little and then he took a deep breath. "I'm not sure..." he broke off with a wince.

"You're not really in the mood for talking?" Ginny asked.

He nodded looking frustrated with himself.

"It's ok" she smiled, "I'm here. Talk if you want or don't."

Harry sighed, "Maybe you should go" he muttered. "You'll be bored mindless"

Ginny fished into her bag and brought out a pile of witch gossip magazines. "But that wont be because of you" she teased.

He let out a laugh, "You know me way to well"

She flashed him a grin, "Whatever you need. The whole Weasley family packed this bag with what we thought you'd need tonight."

Harry leant back, "Got firewhiskey in there?"

Ginny shook her head, "Mum was there when I packed the bag, I failed to sneak it in." She hesitated a little, "We have some pictures of Alex"

Harry's face lost the slightly relaxed look and went blank. "Not right now Ginny, not yet"

She nodded and settled back. "Whenever and whatever Harry"

xxxx

"_He wont stop crying"_

_Harry stared beseechingly at Madam Pompfrey's head in the fire as he tried to rock his son into sleep._

"_He's likely picking up on your agitation"_

_Harry glanced down at the squalling baby stunned at how much noise the tiny thing made. "I'm agitated 'cause he wont stop crying" he complained._

_He heard the huff from her and bit his lip to stop himself from yelling at the woman._

"_Maybe you should try to ask Severus for help"_

_Harry's head shot up. "I'm not asking that greasy git for anything. He's probably use Alex for potion ingredients." Unconsciously he cradled his son closer to him._

"_Do not be so utterly ridiculous Potter. Severus is a teacher. He has not chopped up children before and is unlikely to start with his own child"_

_Harry set his jaw and hearing Alex referred to as Severus Snape's child. The git was to stay far away from his son._

"_Harry"_

_He looked up at the softer tone._

"_You need help. Ask him for it and he will give it."_

_Harry shook his head, partly from exhaustion and partly from fear. His sight blurred and tears dripped down his cheeks._

"_Harry don't be silly"_

_He shook his head harder "No"_

"_Why ever not?" she asked._

"_I..." he looked around helplessly and then stared at the child in his arms. "What if he's better at this than me?"_

_Madam Pompfrey blinked. "I don't understand_"_

_Harry choked in a sob. "What if he's better with Alex than I am and Alex is taken away from me?"_

_The mediwitch sighed, "Harry that will not happen, you're brilliant with Alex but you need sleep and a few hours to yourself. Severus is able to protect him and wants to help"_

_Harry shook his head, "He won't" he said, hating that he sounded like a petulant child._

"_He will"_

_Harry sniffed and glanced down at the whimpering baby. "and you promise that he'll give him back"_

_Poppy smiled, "I promise. Can you imagine Severus Snape with a baby? It would utterly destroy his image._

_Harry let out a wet laugh at that._

_Xxxx_

Ron came by the next morning looking like crap. He walked in as if every noise in the world was killing him.

"Hey mate" he said quietly, taking the chair that Ginny had occupied until an hour ago. "You ok?" he asked looking at him hard.

Harry nodded and then winced and shook his head. "No. But as I hear it neither are you"

Ron took a deep breath, "Ginny's got a big mouth" he muttered.

Harry leant his head back against the wall, "Did it help?"

Ron nodded, "At the time it seemed wonderful." He let out a self deprecating sigh, "Made it a billion times harder on everyone else. I should have been here last night"

Harry shook his head, "I had Ginny"

Ron nodded and then leaned forward grabbing his friend in a hard hug.

"Merlin I missed you" he whispered.

Harry nodded and awkwardly returned the hug. "Missed you too mate"

Ron pulled away, "We're a pair of girls" he muttered. He sat back on the seat and looked uncomfortable.

Harry braced himself, knowing Ron a he did. "Ask"

Ron took a breath, "You don't mind?"

"Won't know until you ask"

Ron nodded, "Is he dead?"

Harry recoiled slightly and closed his eyes, "Yeah" he forced out. "Dead"

"For good?"

Harry nodded and looked at the door, "Can we leave that for a while?"

Ron nodded, "Ok. Where'd you go?"

Harry shook his head, "Can we leave it...i...How's your mum?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, she's good. Got some grandchildren now so she's shut up a bit with me"

"Yeah?"

"Harry...look mate whatever you want to talk about we'll talk about. You want me to give you the Weasley news for the past seven years then i'll do so but_"

Ron broke off, his eyes widening as Harry paled a little and looked ill.

"Fuck, you didn't know how long it had been" Ron whispered, "Look mate_"

Harry shook his head, "No...I knew roughly but to hear it properly...It's just hard." He stared at Ron. "Tell me about my boy"

Ron hesitated, "Ginny mentioned that you didn't want to talk about him"

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, "Now I do"

xxxx

It was midday by the time Hermoine arrived in the room.

Harry and Ron were sitting with a newspaper, Ron updating Harry about some of the stuff that had happened while he had been gone, in particular the standing of the Chudley Cannons.

For a second the golden trio simply stared at each other.

Ron moved out of the way as Hermoine flung herself down onto Harry and sobbed onto him. He caught Harry's eyes and shrugged,

"Bunch of girls" he mouthed

Harry chuckled a little at that and held Hermoine tight.

"Thank you" he whispered.

She pulled away, "For?"

"Looking after my boy"

Hermoine nodded, and then burst into tears again. Harry gathered her to him once more and shushed her.

She pulled away and pulled a tissue out of her bag to dry her eyes smiling weakly at Harry.

Ron stood to the side and edged towards the door,"Right well, i'll be off_"

"Ronald Weasley" Hermoine begun whirling on him, "I will hate you even more if you leave"

Ron looked trapped and nodded, settling onto the other side of Harry. After settling himself down he looked up at Hermoine nervously "You hate me?"

Hermoine sniffed through her tears and let out an exasperated breath, "As much as I hated you at the Yule Ball." She turned to Harry, "How do you feel?"

He nodded, "Better now"

She nodded, "Oh I..." she dug into her bag. "Here"

Harry took the paper from her and turned it over. It was a handmade card with the words, _Glad your awake dad"._

Harry stared at it silently.

Hermoine looked at Ron worriedly, "Are you ok?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah... Thanks" he put the card to the side. "So you gonna tell Ron off?"

x x x x

"_I have your son"_

_There was a burning smell as the city went up in flames behind them. And the crazed maniac stood with his red eyes alight as he gripped the toddler who slowly became the boy in the pictures._

"_I'll kill him and you'll have nothing Potter. Even if you kill me there will be nothing_"_

_Slowly the image started to burn too. There were screams behind him and Harry turned._

_His baby was burning alive_

He launched up off the bed with a scream on his lips. There were things holding him down and he needed to be free. They were preventing him from getting up and checking on Alex.

Before he knew it the things pushing him down onto the bed were gone, the hospital staff all launched into the walls by an explosion of power.

He moved forward and got up off the bed as another pair of arms grabbed him and something pricked his neck.

No

No

He let go and blasted the entire room.

X x x x

"What happened" Ron asked as he rushed up to the floor that Harry was in.

The nurse shook her head, "We don't know. He was screaming and we tried to restrain him. His magic...it's like it went wild.

Ron nodded and stopped dead as the walked into the corridor. The wall between the halls and Harry's room was no longer there. Instead there was rubble and injured healers moving about slowly.

Ron stepped over the rubble and walked over to his friend who stood staring out to the street below without needing a window. In the cool night his hospital robes flapped madly.

"Harry"

"It was a nightmare" Harry replied with little inflection.

Ron glanced around, "I'd say it was a hell of a lot more than that"

"They tried to retrain me, sedate me"

"So what you blasted them through a wall?"

Harry spun around, "I have been on my own for years Ron. You reckon that I could have the luxury of asking questions first and acting later? I tell you what if I had you can be damn sure it would be Voldemort standing here and not me" His voice raised throughout until he was screaming.

"Calm down" Ron said stepping back a little. "Harry you can relax here"

Harry let out a laugh, sounding more amused than Ron had heard him that day.

"I can't stay here" he whispered.

"Harry" Ron said stepping forward "Mate just_"

But Harry had vanished.

xxxx

"_He's tiny"_

_Harry glanced at Sn...at Serverus as he folded the blankets, desperately trying to make himself feel less awkward. A defensive reply was on his lips until he saw that Severus seemed captivated by the wriggling form in the cot._

_And so Harry chose to say nothing and turned back to the folding. It was amazing how many tiny things seemed to appear with babies and he found himself eternally grateful that Molly Wealey had offered to take his money and do baby shopping for him. Every time he came up against some new problem there was an item in the seemingly unending chest of drawers that helped him out._

_Unfortunately he was running out of blankets to fold and worried that Snape might take the piss out of him trying to fold anything more complicated._

"_He is well?"_

_Harry turned back once more this time to see that Sn...damn it he had to stop doing that. To see that Severus was watching him this time. _

"_Yeah he's fine." Harry said, "Definitely your kid from his yelling in the night". As soon as he said it he wished he could have taken it back. No matter what Hermoine said he couldn't see how Severus Snape had even a tiniest amount of humour._

_It surprised him then when a flicker of a smile crossed the older man's face. "Does he keep you up often" he asked._

_For a second Harry could have sworn that there was concern in his voice until he remembered that this was Severus Snape having a conversation with Harry Potter. "He's a baby" Harry said tiredly, "It's what they do"_

"_If you need a break one night..."_

_Harry's eyes shot to Snape's, a muscle in his jaw tightening. It irritated him more when Snape simply gazed back seemingly calm. Pressing his lips together Harry turned away and gathered up the folding, not bothering to dignify that...whatever it was with a reply._

_It annoyed him even more when he returned from his own room to see that Snape was still there._

"_May I ask his full name?"_

_Ah, there was the Snape he knew and...well knew! The slight sarcasm under the surface, the hint of a sneer. Ok so it wasn't completely normal but it was closer than he had gotten for a while. _

_Oddly it relaxed him._

"_Alexander James" Harry said almost spoiling from the fight he was sure would come from the man._

_There was a pause, "Alexander James Potter" the man said almost testing it out._

"_Problem?"_

_Oh he was so pushing it._

"_No" Snape said, the sneer gone and the voice genuine. _

xx

Severus Snape marched down the stairs, fully intending to kill whoever it was that was banging on the door in the middle of the night. He was relieved that he had installed the silencing charms so that Alex wouldn't be disturbed by noises outside of his own room.

"What the hell_"

Severus trailed off as he stared at the soaking wet Harry Potter on his doorstep.

AN

Sorry that its another short one but it seemed once again a good place to end it. I'll try to be quicker with the next update.


End file.
